


Seek and ye shall find

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, George is also there, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wilbur is there but he doesn't do much, and he's also a little shit, first meeting fic, he's a Brit so that's not far off right, kevin is a little shit, let's just pretend Wilbur lives in Ireland for this one aight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Daniel's new kitty gets lost, so, naturally, he goes to search for him. Thank God the stranger that finds him is willing to cooperate... right?Title from the Bible 'cause I'm overdramatic.
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	Seek and ye shall find

**Author's Note:**

> Don't send this to RT or Kevin!
> 
> I see y'all little shits begging for RT to read these fics on stream, and let me just say, I don't appreciate it one bit. Please, for the sake of us all, don't - it's gonna be equally as awkward for all of the parties involved. Thanks :^)
> 
> (please tell me if you find and spelling mistakes btw, I'm fucking tired bro)

"He couldn't have gone far." Assures Wilbur, annoyance obvious in his tone.

"What if he did? He's just a kitten, God knows what could've happened!"

He continues walking down the park alley, looking around nervously, concern visible on his soft features.

"Hey." Wilbur grabs his arm which is trembling a bit, making them face eachother. "It's alright. He's gonna be fine, okay?"

Wil's smile is reassuring, and the older boy feels himself getting calmer.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

They're interrupted by a single soft, quiet mew just around the corner, making Daniel turn his head.

"George!" He calls loudly, staring to run.

"Shit." Wilbur sighs dramatically, and begins to chase after his friend. "Dan, wait!"

It's a short distance, but the older's heart is beating loudly in his chest due to the adrenaline flowing in his veins. 

"George!" He calls after noticing a grey ball of fur, slowing down and approaching the animal, but before he can do anything, he sees a stranger crouching right next to his kitten. "Excuse me." He says, trying to catch other's attention. "It's my cat."

"Oh? Are you sure?" The stranger smirks, looking at the cat purring and clinging to his hand.

"Yes, I'm very sure."

They stare at eachother for a moment, before Daniel finds confidence to speak.

"Come on, George; it's time to go."

But the cat just stays in his place next to the stranger, looking at him happily.

"George, I said it's time to go."

"You know, he doesn't seem very convinced."

Dan looks at Wilbur pleadingly, but he's too busy staring at a small brunette that's standing next to the annoying stranger. "Traitor", he says under his breath (not sure if talking about his friend or his cat).

"Here's a deal." Stranger says suddenly, now standing up (Daniel finds himself being shorter, much to his disapproval). "You give me your number, or you're not getting George back."

"You know, I don't have to agree to either of those things."

"Oh no, you have to choose."

Daniel bites his lip, thinking. It's not like he can't just grab him and leave.

"I-I won't give you my number." He says, crossing his arms.

"Well, I guess George is coming with me then." Taller of the two starts slowly walking away, the cat following him.

Dan hesitates.

"Wait!" He calls finally, making the stranger turn around, a smirk still on his lips. "Give me your phone." He looks away, slightly embarrassed.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Dan is pretty sure the stranger winked, even if he wasn't able to see. He handed Daniel his phone, shorter boy adding his number quickly and giving it back.

"Dan, huh? That's a nice name."

They smile at eachother, Daniel feeling his stomach getting a little warmer.

George comes to his side, starting to play with his shoes.

"Now you're cooperating?" He can hear the stranger laugh cutely.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go."

"Oh, yeah." Dan hates that he's feeling a bit disappointed. "Text me later, yeah?"

"You got this."

He looks at Will for the first time in few minutes, just to see him taking with the small brunette.

"Wait!" He says when the stranger starts to turn around. "I didn't really catch your name..."

The other smiles, and Daniel's suddenly out oo breath.

"Call me Kevin."


End file.
